Chrono (Bloons: Pure boss)
Chrono is a boss on Bloons Pure's last set of special missions (Levels 300-333) on level 333. The description states "Extremely powerful; made above ENTITY himself; the creator of the bloons. Pop every bloon that has existed." HP: Without Crystal Shield: 100,000,000 With: 125,000,000 RBE: Without Crystal Shield: 75,000,000 With: 96,000,000 Rounds You start with $14,999,999 and there are 101 rounds. Chrono is on Round 100 and v/CX Rebel, a bloon rebel is on Round 101.. You have 3,530,000 lives. 1. 1 Red 2. 3 Reds 3. 50 Reds 4. 800 Reds. 5. 300 Blues. 6. 850 Blues, 60 Reds, 50 Greens 7. 19 Yellows 8. 19 Pinks 9. 4000 Reds, 2000 Blues, 1000 Greens, 500 Yellows, 250 Pinks 10. 3000 Super Reds 11. 3 Camo Pinks 12. 50 Blacks, 48 Whites. 13. 600 Camo Greens 14. 50 Camo Regen Greens 15. 125 Camo Regen Pinks 16. 72 Zebras 17. 250 Camo Regen Pinks, 1000 Camo Regen Greens 18. 5000 Regen Blues. 19. 35 Rainbows 20. 70 Rainbows. 21. 400 Camo Regen Zebras 22. 1 Ceramic 23. 100 Ceramic 24. 200 Ceramic, 400 Rainbow 25. 33 Thick Ceramic, 233 Ceramic 26. 66 Thick Ceramic, 333 Ceramic, 500 Rainbow, 777 Zebra. 27. 3 Amber 28. 30 Amber 29. 50 Amber, 77 Camo Regen Zebra 30. 100 Amber 31. 300 Amber, 4000 Blue/Green, 2000 Yellow, 1500 Pink, 1750 Purple 32. 550 Amber, 12 Supercharged Amber 33. 550 Camo Regen Rainbow 34. 50 Camo Regen Rainbow, 1 MOAB 35. 2 MOAB 36. 3 MOAB 37. 9 MOAB, 3 Mini MOAB, 2 Supercharged Amber 38. 50 Supercharged Amber, 12 MOAB, 1 DDT, 135 Camo Regen Rainbow 39. 24 MOAB, 3 DDT, 323 Camo Regen Rainbow, 35 Camo Regen Ceramic, 500 Thick Ceramic 40. 48 MOAB, 8 DDT, 250 Camo Regen Rainbow 41. 1 BFB, 12 MOAB, 5 DDT, 20 Camo Regen Ceramic, 150 Camo Regen Rainbow, 30 Supercharged Amber 42. 2 BFB, 16 MOAB, 12 DDT, 33 Camo Regen Amber 43. 4 BFB, 25 MOAB, 24 DDT, 33 Camo Regen Supercharged Amber, 600 Camo Regen Rainbow, 500 Camo Regen Ceramic 44. 9 BFB, 66 MOAB, 50 DDT. 45. 750 Camo Regen Supercharged Amber 46. 500 Graybra, 15 BFB, 1 ZOMG, 37 MOAB, 33 DDT 47. 666 Graybra, 25 BFB, 3 ZOMG. 42 MOAB, 50 DDT 48. 777 Graybra, 30 BFB, 5 ZOMG, 48 MOAB, 75 DDT 49. 999 Graybra, 35 BFB, 10 ZOMG, 64 MOAB, 92 DDT 50. 1 SUPERB, 15 ZOMG, 30 MOAB, 20 DDT 51. 2 SUPERB, 18 ZOMG, 33 MOAB, 23 DDT 52. 3 SUPERB. 24 ZOMG, 50 MOAB, 30 DDT 53. 3 SUPERB, 2000 Camo Regen Supercharged Amber 54. 5 SUPERB, 2500 Camo Regen Supercharged Amber 55. 8 SUPERB, 56. 1 BLITZ, 4 SUPERB, 8 ZOMG, 32 BFB, 128 MOAB, 64 DDT 57. 2 BLITZ, 8 SUPERB, 16 ZOMG, 64 BFB, 256 MOAB, 128 DDT 58. 5 BLITZ, 16 SUPERB 59. 10 BLITZ, 20 SUPERB 60. 1 T.M.A. I. 61. 1 T.M.A. II 62. 2 T.M.A. II, 4 T.M.A. I, 8 BLITZ. 63. A.R.I.A, T.M.A. III 64. 4 T.M.A.I, Best. 65. S.P.I.C.A, 6 T.M.A.II, 8 T.M.A.I 66. 10 T.M.A.I 67. 12 T.M.A.I, 2 T.M.A.III 68. 14 T.M.A.I, 4 T.M.A.I 69. MK.V 70. MK.VI (ENIX, 250K RBE 175K HP) 71. 2 MK.V, MK.VI 72. Apopalypse Bloon 73. 4 MK.V, 2 MK.VI 74. 7 MK.IV, 5 MK.V, 3 MK.VI 75. 8 MK.IV, 6 MK.V, 4 MK.VI 76. Genesis Bloon 77. KILL. (1M RBE, 800K HP) 78. KOAL (1.2M RBE, 1M HP) 79. Neo Apopalypse Bloon 80. EOTU (1.8M RBE, 1.4M HP) 81. 10 MK.VI 82. Neo Genesis Bloon 83. 12 MK.VI 84, 14 MK.VI 85. 4 MK.VI, 6 MK.V, 8 MK.IV, Dimensional Bloon. 86. 16 MK.VI. 87. 24 MK.VI 88. 500 DDT, 1000 ZOMG, 250 BLITZ, 330 SUPERB. 89. 750 DDT, 1100 ZOMG, 275 BLITZ, 350 SUPERB. 90. 775 DDT, 1111 ZOMG, 288 BLITZ, 366 SUPERB. 91. 1 Tomahawk (2.4M RBE, 2M HP) 92. 2 Tomahawk 93. Neo Dimensional Bloon 94. 3 Tomahawk 95. 4 Tomahawk, 5 MK.VI 96. 6 Tomahawk, 6 MK.VI 97. ENTITY, 1 Tomahawk, 2 MK.VI 98. 6 Tomahawk, 7 MK.VI 99. Neo Entity, 2 Tomahawk, 3 MK.VI 100. Chrono 101. v/CX Rebel Abilites BloonSummon - Summon Apop Monkey End - Deal 100HP damage to all monkeys within 50m. Alliance - Make 33% of your towers on the bloon side for 5 seconds (they attack other towers and act like bloons) Boom - When there is less than 1% health left, it explodes, killing all monkeys within 10% of the track of the bloon/ = Category:Bosses